Who Invented This Stupid Holiday?
by apparox148
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day story, even though it is past Valentine's Day. It's a DanaLogan story.


_**Who Created This Stupid Holiday?**_

**Logan's POV**

Valentine's Day. Who created that stupid holiday? I mean sure, if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend it's great, but what about us single folks? Hmm? Are we just supposed to sulk around acting all suckish (Remind me later when I'm happier to congratulate Nicole on coming up with an awesome new word)? Well, that's what I'm doing now. If only the girl I loved didn't move away I would probably be happy and not so sulky. Ever since she left, I haven't been the same. Sure, to other people I didn't seem to change. To them I'm still cranky, conceited, jerky, Logan, but on the inside I'm cranky, sulky, unhappy, Logan.

Man, do I miss that girl who would rip out my heart, stomp on it, yet have me coming back for more. I even sometimes enjoyed the fights we had. It was our own special way of flirting. Or at least I thought so. All I want this Valentine's Day is to see her one more time. Even if I never get to see her again in my lifetime.

I hear the door open and in walks Chase. "Hey, Logan. You coming to breakfast or what?" Yea. As if I'm actually going to eat breakfast with those losers...

"Yea, I'll come." Well, those losers are my friends, and maybe they will help me get my mind off of her.

No such luck... When Chase and I got there, he sat next to Zoey. Michael and Nicole were talking to each other and Nicole kept on giggling and Michael kept on smiling some sort of love-struck smile. I sat down and stared at them in disgust. I turned to Chase to ask him something, but I couldn't. He was a little, scratch that, extremely preoccupied. I guess he finally confessed his feelings to Zoey, because they were totally making-out. It was kind of ironic that I, Logan Reese, the hottest boy in school who could get any girl with the snap of my finger, was single and all of my friends were taken.

I was so busy thinking about my misfortunes that I didn't realize someone sit down next to me. I only realized it when the person said, "Wow. I guess I was away for a pretty long time." I turned to see who the speaker was.

"**DANA!**" I jumped up extremely shocked. She smiled at me and said, "In the flesh."

I surprised myself by hugging her and saying, "I missed you so much!"

She laughed at this. "I missed you too, Logan." I released her and just stared at her admiringly. "What are you looking at pretty boy?"

"You."

"Take a picture. It lasts longer."

"Believe me. I have many, but they're not as pretty or awesome as seeing you in person." My eyes grew wide. For some reason, whenever she's around, I never have control over what I'm saying. It's kind of like word vomit...If you are wondering, yes I did get that from Mean Girls. What can I say? Lindsay Lohan is amazing! Of course, not as amazing as Dana, though...

"Logan...Did you mean that?"

"Every word." She looked shocked, but then her face quickly grew angry.

"I should have known. That had Logan written right over it. You trick a girl into thinking you like her and then you kick her to the curb." She got up and hurried off. What the heck just happened?

I got up and rushed after her. I found her sitting on the bleachers by the basketball court crying. She looked up and saw me. "Logan, go away." I disobeyed her and sat down next to her.

"Dana...I honestly meant every word that I said." She tried to say something, but I cut her off. "Listen to me. Ever since you went to France, I haven't been the same. I have been unhappy and lonely. The minute you left I realized something. I realized that there is one thing I love more than money and everything my dad buys for me. It's you." I looked at her and she looked at me, trying to read my expression. I think that she saw that there was no lies being told. She nodded her head, wiped her eyes, and decided to share a few words.

"I understand. I understand completely. I was the same way. Hence the reason I came back. I couldn't spend one more day without you. I didn't believe you at first because I thought it was too good to be true. I love you Logan, and I always will."

"I love you too, Dana." She smiled and kissed me. Not a long kiss, but a short sweet one.

"Wanna make-out?" She asked me?

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Well, do you?"

"You know it, babe!" And with that, while sitting on the bleachers, Dana, my true love, and I became girlfriend and boyfriend. Remind me later to praise whoever created this wonderful holiday. Valentine's Day rocks!

* * *

**A/N: I know that that was a pretty strange story and a bit rushed, but let me just tell you that the idea I had in my head was much better. Also, I know it's a little late for Valentine's Day, but I wasn't able to use the computer until today. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
